Water Under The Bridge: A Helluva Boss Fan Fiction (Sample)
by BigBossBoogie
Summary: For those not familiar, Helluva Boss is a spin-off of the original animation Hazbin Hotel, both created by Vivienne Medrano/Vivziepop. Of the two I gravitated more towards Helluva Boss, so much so I wanted to write something featuring the main cast, and maybe give my own non-canon twist to them. This is just a sample, mostly to show friends, but if you like it, stay tuned for more!


Water Under the Bridge  
A _Helluva Boss_ Fan Work

Sample

Everything was set. Millie and Moxxie had been brought up to speed on the plan, Moxxie had given his objections to the plan that Blitz immediately overruled, and now they were standing in front of the office's ritual altar. Millie was bouncing on her hooved feet, eager to get the job started and inflict some pain. She was especially excited because Blitz had put her in charge of tying the target up, and she had a length of heavy cord coiled around her shoulder, ready to use. Moxxie, however, didn't look nearly as thrilled as his wife did. He'd spent three hours working on the portal, fretting over every detail to make sure it was perfect, to the point where Millie had to pull him away from it, lest he keep fussing with it even though they were ready to leave.

Blitz, confident as ever, had The Book – the spell book he'd received from a certain demon prince and used to open portals to the living world – in hand and open to the page he needed. "All right, once we go through the portal we aren't stopping until the job's done. If you need to take a piss, this is your last chance." Blitz waggled his fingers in the air and recited a brief incantation, picturing a fiery portal as well as their destination in his mind as he charged some of his natural hellion energy into the spell. He felt the familiar, static-like sensation begin to spread outward from his palm, and when it reached the tips of his claws, causing them to glow green as the collected energies threatened to burst free, he snapped his fingers. In an instant, the area Moxxie had painstakingly marked out erupted in an inferno, the flames burning out from the center of the ritual circle and engulfing the ritual space in an instant. The flames died as suddenly as they'd burst into existence, leaving only a fiery ring at the edge of the circle. In the fire's wake, a hole was left behind.

On the other side of the hole was the Living World, where, as the name implied, still-living mortals existed and toiled about, day after day, until they finally kicked the bucket and either wound up in the good boy's club up in the sky, or down in the chaotic world of misery, pain, and mild inconveniences with the rest of the sinners. The portal had opened into an alleyway in the city their target called home, nice and secluded, away from prying eyes. It would be easy to hide the portal once they were on the other side, with plenty of scattered trash and bins strewn about they could put in front of it. With the portal open, Blitz slammed The Book shut and locked it up in the heavy, cast-iron safe he kept it in, a grin stretching across his face as he turned to Millie and Moxxie again. "Alright you two, get those smiles on! It's showtime!" Dramatic as always, he strode confidently over to the rift he'd created, spinning on his heel with the grace of a seasoned performer and falling backwards through it without a moment's hesitation.

As Blitz crossed through the portal, he felt gravity shift around him, leaving him completely weightless for a moment. In a split second his feet were pulled downward, and he expertly pivoted on the edge between the two worlds until he was standing upright on the other side. "Thank you, thank you, you're far too kind," Blitz jokingly said to an invisible crowd, even taking a bow. Millie found it amusing and giggled at his antics, while Moxxie sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He dusted off and straightened his suit, before looking back 'up' through the portal. "Well? What're you two waiting for, an engraved invitation?" he called through, stepping back to watch Millie and Moxxie come through after him.

Much like Blitz, Millie pitched herself forward into the portal without a second thought, crossing over with a little step around the edge between dimensions. She even did a flashy little turn as she stood back upright, earning herself a smattering of applause from her boss. Moxxie's entrance, however, wasn't nearly as smooth. In his attempt to follow Blitz and Millie's lead, he pitched himself into the portal too, but unlike them he hesitated, took an extra half step, and clipped his hooves against the edge. He tumbled through as the gravity shifted and pivoted him into a proper fall, his face becoming intimately familiar with the dirty, trash-covered ground on the other side as he slammed into it with a meaty thud.

Millie gasped and ran to her husband when he hit the ground, and even Blitz winced a bit at the impact. "Yeesh, gotta watch that last step, Mox," he said as Millie helped Moxxie back to his feet. "It's a doozy."


End file.
